


Tied Up

by ItsSupernatural1979



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSupernatural1979/pseuds/ItsSupernatural1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock convinces soldier John to tie him up and have his way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

"John, when you were in the war, did you ever have hostages or anything?" asked Sherlock nonchalantly as he examined a couple of his ties.

"What? What kind of question is that?" asked John taken aback.

"Well, I mean, it was war. you must have had captives or something, right?" said Sherlock, still not looking up from his ties.

"Umm...yeah, I guess. We captured people," stuttered John. "So?"

"Well, what did you do with them once you captured them? I mean, did you put them in a cell, tie them up...?"

"I don't know, Sherlock," said John. "I was a doctor. It's not like I helped torture them. What's the point of this?"

"So you never...tied anyone up?" asked Sherlock, ignoring John's questions completely.

"No...that wasn't part of my job description..." said John, increasingly more curious as to what Sherlock was talking about.

"Did you ever think about tying anyone up?"

"Umm...I don't think so..."

"Oh," said Sherlock looking a bit disappointed.

"Why do you ask, Sherlock?" asked John, a little concerned.

"Well...I was just...gonna see if you wanted to...to tie me up," said Sherlock looking at the ground. He was still holding his ties in his hands, pulling them through his hands absentmindedly.

"Why on Earth would I..." started John before a look of realization with a touch of excitement came across his face. "You want me to tie you up?"

"Well, yeah, if you want to. I thought it would be...an interesting experiment," said Sherlock with a wink.

"Now?" asked John hopefully as he shut his laptop.

"Absolutely," said Sherlock, stretching his ties out before him as if to measure their length and then giving them a pull to test their durability.

"Did you already have this planned out in your head when you got those ties out this morning?" asked John.

"Of course I did. Why else would I waste time looking at a couple of ties I hardly wear?" he replied with a grin.

"Oh, you kinky man," said John, grinning.

"Come one, let's start the experiment," said Sherlock taking John by the hand and leading him to his bedroom.

Before they had gotten in the room properly, Sherlock began stripping. He left his clothes in a neat pile on the floor at the foot of the bed. he left his boxers on and turned to John who was still fully clothed, staring at Sherlock in awe.

"Well..." prompted Sherlock. "Am I going to be the only one naked here?"

"Oh, right," said John as if he had just noticed what was going on. He took his jacket off and began unbuttoning his shirt while an impatient Sherlock knelt in front of him and began working on getting his pants off.

When John was naked save for his underwear, Sherlock handed him the ties, backed up to the bed, and said, "Tie me up, soldier."

John let out a groan and quickly crossed the room to where Sherlock was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. Sherlock slid back so his head was on the pillows and John crawled on top of him, straddling him.

John was already half hard and he could see that Sherlock was, too. Sherlock had his hands above his head so John could tie them to the bed posts with the ties. As he was tying Sherlock up, Sherlock wiggled a little to get more comfortable and he unintentionally sent their penises rubbing against each other.

They both groaned in unison as John finished tying Sherlock's hands to separate bed posts. He leaned down and captured Sherlock's lips with his mouth. They kissed for a minute and then john moved his lips to Sherlock's ear and breathed, "What do you want me to do to you, Sherlock?"

"Oh, I don't think that' for me to decide. I'm your prisoner, soldier. Punish me as you see fit," said Sherlock breathily.

"Oh, Sherlock, I intend to," said John, lowering his face back to Sherlock's to kiss him passionately. Their bodies were flush against each other and John began grinding their hips together. They're both fully hard as John reached between the two of them and snaked a hand into Sherlock's underwear to grasp his cock.

"Oh, God, John," moaned Sherlock as John began to pump his fist up and down as best he could between their bodies. he could feel Sherlock leaking precome onto his hand.

John gave a small nip to Sherlock's lip and then pulled his hand out of his boxers and pushed himself up so that he was sitting on Sherlock's thighs, bother their penises straining against their boxers. John could see a wet spot at the tip of the tent in Sherlock's boxers. He began to climb off Sherlock and off the bed when Sherlock said, "John, you're not going to leave me here?"

John grinned when he realized just how much control he had over Sherlock at the moment. "Of course not," he laughed. "I'm just trying to remove some unnecessary layers between us."

John slid his boxers off quickly and tossed them aside but took his time with Sherlock's, sliding his underwear slowly down his long, thin legs and finally pulling them over his feet and throwing them to the floor. John put his fingers gently on Sherlock's calves and slid his hands slowly up his legs as he crawled back onto the bed. John sat on his feet at the foot of the bed and pulled Sherlock's legs over his so Sherlock's feet were at his hips.

He leaned down and quickly flicked his tongue at the head of Sherlock's aching cock. "Ohh," groaned Sherlock, straining against the ties, wanting to run his fingers through John's hair. John put his hands at Sherlock's waist as he moved his head back down to capture Sherlock's penis in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip before taking the whole thing into his mouth.

He began slowly bobbing his head up and down and he could feel Sherlock's legs squirming around him. "Ohh, John...mmm," moaned Sherlock. "John, it feels...uhh...so good..."

John pulled his mouth off of Sherlock and licked a stripe all the way up it before pushing himself up to hover over Sherlock so he could kiss him. John's forgotten penis was rubbing against Sherlock's stomach and he moaned softly into Sherlock's mouth. John's mouth left Sherlock's to trail kisses down his jawline to suck on his neck. Sherlock began squirming against his bonds again. "Mmm, John. I want to touch you..."

"Now, now," said John, looking down into Sherlock's eyes, "You're my prisoner and I don't let my prisoners...get off that easily." Sherlock grinned at the cheesy pun and then gasped as John suddenly brought their hips together roughly.

John quickly leaned over to rummage through the drawer in the nightstand and pulled out a small tube. He took the cap off in such a hurry he almost lost it. He squeezed the tube and got a generous amount of lube on his fingers and began to swirl them around Sherlock's hole. He easily slid a single finger inside the man and Sherlock moaned in pleasure-pain and squirmed a bit.

John's finger started slowly moving in and out and when Sherlock started moving his hips to meet John's hand, John slipped a second finger inside and began sliding and scissoring them in order to stretch Sherlock out.

"John--ohh--I'm ready. Just do it now," said Sherlock, sounding breathless.

"Hey," said John, "I'm the soldier. I'll give the orders here." But he squeezed out some more lube and began spreading it down his length. He scooted closer to Sherlock and lined himself up with Sherlock's entrance. He began pushing inside Sherlock. They both groaned as John was fully seated inside Sherlock.

He pulled back out and slowly slid back in again. Sherlock began moaning and bringing his hips up so John started moving faster. He leaned down so their chests were touching and took Sherlock's mouth with his own while he thrusted into the man underneath him.

Sherlock brought his legs up to wrap around John's thighs in an attempt to push him in further. "John, yess! Oh God! Faster, John! It's so good. I wanna--unf--wanna touch you, John," said Sherlock, once again pulling against his restraints. John had his hands at either side of Sherlock's chest, holding himself up. Sherlock strained to get his head up enough to bite and suck at John's neck and anything else he could reach.

"John, please untie me. I want to put my hands on you. I what to feel you," whined Sherlock.

"Okay, Sherlock. This one time, I'll let you off on good behavior," said John breathily. He leaned over to Sherlock's right hand and pulled the tie so that it fell behind the bed and before John could even get to his other hand, Sherlock had his hand in John's hair, dragging his fingertips across John's scalp and down his neck and back. John hurriedly untied Sherlock and he let his hands roam all over John's body, anywhere he could reach. 

John suddenly sat up and pulled Sherlock up with him so he was sitting in John's lap with his feet under him. He wrapped his slender arms around John's neck and began to bounce himself up and down on John's dick. John used his right hand to begin pumping Sherlock's neglected cock.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, John! Don't stop. This feels so good! Hng! Faster, John! Oh my God! Yesss!" yelled Sherlock as John continued to work his penis. 

"Oh, Sherlock...I'm so...so close," panted John. "I'm going to come. Make me come, Sherlock.

Sherlock began moving his hips back and forth harder and harder, meeting John's pumps on his cock. Suddenly, he lifted almost all the way off of John them slammed back down. He did this once, twice, and then he was coming hard in John's hand and on their stomachs. John continued to pump him through his orgasm and then he leaned back on his hands and thrusted into Sherlock as hard as he could.

"Ahh! Sherlock, you feel amazing! Oh God! Yesyesyes! Oh, I'm coming Sherlock! I'm...mmm...yes! I'm coming!" groaned John.

With one more thrust, John exploded his release into Sherlock, burying his face into Sherlock's neck, planting small kisses there.

After he came down from his own orgasm, John pulled out of Sherlock and they lay next to each other catching their breath. John began mindlessly running his fingers through Sherlock's hair, playing with the dark curls.

"So, soldier," said Sherlock, "what did you think of tying me up as a prisoner? I quite enjoyed it, myself."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. We are definitely doing it again," said John grinning. He rolled over to kiss Sherlock on the cheek and said, "I love you, Sherlock."

"I love you, too, John," said Sherlock smiling sleepily.

They fell asleep like that, completely happy because they knew they had each other and that was all they needed.


End file.
